1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a searchlight, in particular a portable searchlight with an accompanying current supply.
2. Description of the Related Art
In searchlights of this type which as a rule have a parabolic concave reflector and an illuminant, the illuminant is generally disposed at the focal point of the concave mirror reflector in order to produce a light beam which is as parallel as possible and thus far reaching. Unfortunately there are natural limits to what can be achieved by this, since no source of light in the mathematical sense is available, which is a point source. All the known illuminants have a finite size, including for example those illuminants that are in the form of filament helices. This defined size of the illuminants lead to a slight fanning of the light beam and, in addition, to highly irregular light intensities inside the light beam.
This can result in individual parts of the illuminant, for example windings of the helices, being imaged in this light beam, so that an unsightly conglomerate of different windings of the illuminant can be discerned inside the light beam, if for example the latter is projected against a wall. A light beam of this type is unsuitable for the recognition of an object illuminated in this way, since the different light intensities inside the light beam at least partially blur the contours of an object illuminated in this way. In addition, a light beam of this type appears unsightly.
It is known to homogenize the light intensities inside a light beam of this type by making the reflecting surface of the concave mirror reflector grained. Such a surface often resembles the surface of an orange peel. Unfortunately the concentration of the light beam is adversely affected by these steps for homogenizing the light intensity and the range of such homogenized light beams is inadequate.